My Love
by Misaki Tokura
Summary: "What do you want from me?" Lucy asked. "You owe me a thousand yen." "What? I've already apologised. What more do you want? I only split water on your shirt." "I won't leave you alone until you pay me."
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail._

* * *

"I don't think I can make it," she sighed in frustration. "Why? What happened?" "Someone parked their car close to mine, I can't leave."

"A-ha! I found you!" There was a scream on the other end of the line.

"Lucy, what's going on? Are you alright?" Aries voice was full of concern.

"I'm fine, I've got to go," she hung up.

* * *

"What do you want from me?" Lucy asked.

"You owe me a thousand yen."

"What? I've already apologised. What more do you want? I only split water on your shirt."

"I won't leave you alone until you pay me."

"Have you lost your mind? I can't afford that!" "Well too bad," he folded his arms. "What are you going to do? Follow me all day?" She snorts. "Yeah, if that's what it takes," he said it smugly. _Is this guy serious? What did I do to deserve this? Someone save me from this arrogant man._

"So are you going to tell me your name?" "No, I don't give out personal information to strangers," she deadpanned. "By the way that's my car," he pointed out. "Could you kindly move it, so I can leave?" "No." "How about I buy you a drink and we call it even," she tried to reason with him.

"Not unless you do me a favour."

"What kind of favour?"

"Go on a date with me."

"Eh?!"

An incoming frisbee smacked across his head. "Ouch, what the heck?" He rubbed the back of his head. "Gray, you leave her alone." "Fernandes, that wasn't cool." "Oh my bad, my hand just slipped."

"I don't buy that," a vein popped on his forehead.

"I hope you can forgive him for his foolishness," Jellal gave her a friendly smile. Lucy slightly blushed.

"Hey, I resent that."

"Whatever … just move your car."

"Not until she agrees."

"Fine, I go out with you."

* * *

Once Gray moved his car, she got into her own vehicle. Before she left, she stuck her tongue out at him and drove off in full speed.

"You just got rejected," Jellal was laughing hard, with his hands on his stomach. "Shut it, Fernandes."

_We will meet again. _

* * *

_**Author's note:** I hope you enjoy. Please don't forget to R&R. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy tail._

* * *

"Please let me in, I know you're in there."

"Just go, Lucy."

"But I still care about you."

She hears him coughing and feet shuffling. "I won't leave until I see you Ren."

"Stop being stubborn."

"You're the one to talk," she retorted.

God knows how long she had been waiting, as droplets of rain falling on her pale skin. _Ren._ _I know we're not together anymore but I thought we still could be friends at least. _She squats down, rubbing her arms for source of warmth.

* * *

"This is so worth it, I can't wait to test it out tonight." Adjusting his telescope on the rooftop, however something caught his eye. Gray sees a girl leaving a house.

_It's her…_ _What was she doing in this neighbourhood? I know for sure she doesn't live around here. _

Stumbling along the sidewalk. She was drench from head to toe, cheeks flush from the cold. She felt herself falling. Someone caught her just in time.

* * *

Her eyes fluttered open. "I'm glad you're finally awake," a husky voice floated into her ears. _I remember fainting but everything else was hazy. _Lucy shot up from the sofa, realising this wasn't her house. Boy, was her head spinning.

"You…why am I here?" Accusingly she points at him.

"Not even a thank you? You should know that I've been a complete gentleman." He takes a seat in front of her.

"I find that hard to believe."

"What do you take me for?" He looked somewhat serious.

"I don't know you."

"I'm Gray Fullbuster by the way," he touched her forehead.

"What are you doing?" Her face had gotten warm from the contact.

"Relax, I'm just checking your temperature." "I don't mean to pry but what were doing out in the rain?"

"It's none of your business," she said weakly.

"Fair enough."

When she looked down. She noticed she wasn't wearing her clothes; Lucy had pyjamas on.

"How could you? You changed my clothes!" She flailed her arms.

"Hey, calm down, it was my maid who helped you get changed. If she hadn't, you would've caught a cold or worse."

"Young miss, I hope you are feeling better." A maid bowed politely, she appeared to be in her thirties.

Upon seeing the maid, it made her relax. _He was telling the truth after all. _

"Thank you for taking care of me." "You're most welcome," she excused herself to continue with the chores. The two were alone once again.

"I want to say thank you."

"No problem my fair maiden."

"Don't call me that."

"What? You never told me your name," he gave her a cheeky grin.

"I'm Lucy." _There's no point hiding it anymore, he did went out of his way to help me. Plus it would drive me crazy if he kept calling me that. _

"Your clothes are already dry, do you want me to escort you home?"

"No, it's fine. You've already done enough."

"Are you afraid that I'll stalk you once I find out where you live?"

"What did you say?!" Her eyes widen in fear.

"Just joking," he chuckled.

"You've almost given me a heart-attack."

"My bad, I didn't mean to scare you."

* * *

In the end, Gray ended up driving her home. _Let's just say he is a very persistent guy. I have to admit that he's not so bad. _

"Can you feel the intensity of our connection?" He held his gaze on her.

"Do you hit on every girl you see?"

"No, just the ones that I like."

"If you excuse me, I'll be going now."

Before she could leave, he stopped her. "I'm going to say this once," he takes a deep breath.

"Can you be my girlfriend?"

* * *

_**Author's note:** Enjoy~ Don't forget to R&R._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy tail_

* * *

_She's not the one to be indecisive about things, nor is she that fickle. Never had she been caught off guard like this. It would be awkward to not say anything, yet she couldn't bring herself to say a single word. Quietly she left, without looking back._

_Convincing herself that it was the only solution, however in the back of her mind, something was gnawing at her. It's probably her conscience. But then again she didn't want to be in a situation where everything becomes complex._

_Yes, leaving was for the best until …_

"If you don't mind, I would like to continue to see you."

* * *

_When I looked back, he had a massive grin on his face. How do you even react to something this unorthodox?_

_Contemplating whether to answer or not, it was still plaguing her mind. Trying to muster up the courage._

"Um, what do you mean by that?" A lump formed in her throat.

"Look, I didn't mean to make things awkward but I hope you don't refuse seeing me."

"What?" She swallowed the lump in her throat.

"You intrigue me, Lucy."

"I've been meaning to return the pyjamas that I borrowed. It's been cleaned."

"Keep it."

"I can't accept it."

"I insist, I bought it for you."

"You have to return it, that's final."

"I can't."

"What do you mean you can't?"

"I kind of lost the receipt," he chuckles lightly.

"Are you sure?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Feel free to search me if you want," he winks.

"You and your lines."

"What about them? Doesn't it have any effect on you?"

"None whatsoever."

"Wow, you sure are something."

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?"

"Of course. As long as you're not seeing anyone, I can see you often."

"Gray, don't get ahead of yourself." Her voice became high pitched and squeaky.

"We don't have to date, we can just hang out."

"So you want us to hang out? No strings attached?"

"Hey, I don't have an ulterior motive."

Lucy couldn't help but laugh at his childish side. He smiled upon seeing her laugh. "I guess it would be alright to hang out."

"Just so you know, I have my eye on you cutie."

"Stop that."

"I'll behave then."

"Well, I'm going now, bye."

"Bye."

* * *

A few days later, they were at a bar shooting pool. The white ball swerve and hits directly at the red ball. It fell right into the corner pocket.

.

.

"That's one more win for me," she beams brightly.

"Not bad, but I only lost because you kept distracting me."

"I did no such thing. I've won fair and square," she pouted.

"It's such a nice view in here, don't you think?" He asked.

"What view? This is just a bar."

"Where I'm standing, the view it's pretty good."

Lucy realize that she was leaning over the pool table, he happens to be checking her out. Her cheeks redden.

"Don't look at me like that," she stood up straight.

"No need to be shy, you have a nice figure."

"You've been looking all this time?"

"Not at the beginning, only the last round."

"No more, promise me."

"I promise."

"Last night comet was pretty cool," Gray commented.

"Yep, it's the first time that I've seen one with a telescope."

"Did you see that shooting star too?" She asked.

"Yep, what did you wish for?"

"I'm not telling you," she stuck her tongue out at him.

"What about you, Gray?"

"That's a secret," he grins.

_My wish was for us to become close. _

* * *

**_Author's note: _**_Chapter 3 is finally out. Enjoy~_**_  
_**


End file.
